


Alex and The Snarky Peanut Gallery

by Rascalisafatcat



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex starts a Prank war, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, George just wants to read in peace, Humor, M/M, Thomas and Angelica are the snarky Peanut Gallery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Alexander is bad at making responsible decisions, Angelica and Jefferson are the snarky peanut gallery, and poor Washington just wants to read his books in peace.





	Alex and The Snarky Peanut Gallery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Issay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issay/gifts).



> Hello! I hope you enjoy this little fic I wrote for Issay! I wrote this while exhausted cause I just got back from vacation and I had to work. Anyways! Enjoy!

Alexander Hamilton absolutely hated the fact that Angelica Schuyler and Thomas Jefferson were together. He HATED it. Just because they would tag team on him and make comments whenever they came into his office. (Which was almost every day.) And not just any comments. No they would make Rude Ass comments. He couldn't fight Angelica cause Eliza would yell at him and he didn't want to piss off Elizabeth Schuyler because it wasn't a pretty sight but, he could definitely fight Thomas Jefferson. I mean he had done it multiple times already before the two started hooking up but now it just increased because of it. But George had told Alex to stop picking fights. Although he didn't say anything about a Prank War. This was gonna be so fun. The two would have no idea who they were messing with.

  
*Later*

Alex smirks to himself as he walks away from Thomas and Angelica's offices the next day. He totally did not TP Jefferson's office and Silly stringed Angelica's. Nope not at all. Alex goes to his office and starts his work. Smirking when he hears a loud "ALEXANDER HAMILTON, YOU'RE SO DEAD." come from the hallway. Alex strolls out of his office and walks down the hallway. "Yes?" He says to a furious Angelica. "What did you do to my office?" Angelica says seething. "I gave it a makeover my dear Angelica." Alex says. "You're a complete and total Asshole." She says. "This is what happens when you throw snarky comments my way." Alex says. "HAMILTON!!! I'M GOING TO PUNCH YOUR FACE." The two hear Thomas yell rage clearly there in his voice. Alex maniacally laughs as he runs away back to his office. "Watch your fucking back Alex!" He hears Angelica call after him. Alex crackles once more as he closes his office door.

*The Next Day*

Alex walks into his office and turns on the light the next morning. What he sees when the lights come on makes his blood boil in rage. His nicely organised desk he actually took the time to do was torn apart and thrown all over the place. His pictures he had up on the walls of him and George were also thrown on the floor and his work he had completed the night before was shredded and scattered all over the place. _"_ _TOLD YOU TO WATCH YOUR BACK"_ was written in Red letters on the wall.

"SCHUYLER!!, JEFFERSON"!!!! Alex screams with rage as he slams open his office door and storms down the hallway his friends stepping out of their offices to see what was happening. "Yes Alexander?" Thomas says as he and Angelica walk out. "You trashed my office you assholes!" Alex says. "We have no idea what you're talking about Alexander." Angelica says. Alex was red in the face with rage. You snarky assholes do you know how long it took me to complete those assignments?! And don't get me started on the pictures, George does not like taking pictures!" Alex says. Angelica fake pouts. "Oh poor Alexander all upset, maybe you shouldn't have pranked our offices." She says. Alex glares as he turns on his heels and marches back to his office, The couple cackling as he walked away. Alex flips the two both off as he enters his office right before slamming his door.

  
"George you can not believe the day I had!" Alex says as he walks into his Apartment. "Hmm?" His boyfriend says from the couch his nose in a book. "Jefferson and Angelica decided that they were going to trash my office this morning." Alex says. He gets a "Hm" in response. "And the nerve of those two they completely shredded my work, all of it!" Alex says. This goes on for about 30 minutes till Alex huffs. "George!" Alex says. "Yes Alexander?" George says not looking up from his book. "Are you even listening to me?" Alex says. "Yes Dear." His boyfriend says. Alex huffs frustrated. "It doesn't seem like you care." Alex says. That gets George to close his book. "Alex Darling I love you but you come home and complain about Thomas and Angelica every day." George says. "I do not." Alex huffs crossing his arms. "Sorry baby but you do." George says. Alex glares at him. "I'm sorry Alex I just had a rough day at work and wanted to read." George says.

Alex sighs. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come in here and complained." Alex says. George pulls his in his arms and kisses his forehead. "It's alright my dear now let's snuggle on the couch and I'll read to you to help relax you." George says. Alex pouts but goes on the couch anyways. He cuddles up next to George and listens to him read for a bit before he falls asleep. George closes his book and grabs his phone to text Thomas and Angelica

**George: Mr. Jefferson, Ms. Schulyer, I would appreciate it if you would stop torturing Alex for one week or until I finish my book.**

  
**Thomas: but sir**

  
**Angelica: Sir.**

  
**George: I'll get him to stop if you two do the same. Please for God sakes I just want to read my book in peace.**

  
**Jefferson: Yes Mr. Washington sir.**

  
**Angelica: Yes sir.**

  
**George: Thank you. Have a good evening you two.**

George puts his phone down and goes back to his book while Alex sleeps on his chest. Hopefully the three would stop their games for awhile.

Okay so George might need to hold an intervention, or lock the three in a closet for an hour so he can finish his Goddamn book. He just really wants a week where Alex doesn't come home and complains about the "Snarky Peanut Gallery" that is Angelica Schuyler and Thomas Jefferson. Oh well he will just send Eliza and Lafayette after them. Yeah that will work.

It didn't work. George is gonna need to find a quiet place to read that isn't his and Alex's shared apartment for awhile. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope that was okay? I'm not quite sure if I like it but I hope you guys did! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
